i didnt want to let you go
by peekie01
Summary: AU season 8 clark and lois confess their growing feeling to one other. but someone gets in there way and they have to find a way back to each other


"That's some big news smallville. Have you changed your facebook status yet" Lois joked trying to the shock out of her voice

"Well it kind of just happened" Clark answered suddenly finding the floor very interesting

"Clark don't act as if it was nothing it was the most perfect moment of our lives so romantic" Lana continued to drone failing to notice that nobody was listening

"Well I guess you are Smallville are really meant to be after all I can't wait for the wedding" Lois lied with a fake smile

"I guess we are" Lana returned the fake smile she really hated Lois the first thing she was going to do when she became Mrs. Lana Kent was make sure Lois Lane was out of their lives for good

"Well this been fun but I have to meet a source. See you guys later" Lois didn't have a source to meet she just didn't want to see how happy Clark and Lana are.

"Be safe Lois. Call me if you need me" Clark called after Lois but she ignored him and carried on walking

"Come on Clark you can buy me dinner" Lana blabbered on failing to see the sad look on his face as Lois walked away

_**The next day**_

"So how was your night" Clark asked Lois trying to sound causal

"It was ok but it was kind of ruined by the news I had before I went out" Lois replied with an iciness to her voice

"Lois can we go somewhere and talk the bullpen really isn't the place to air our dirty laundry" Clark had to tell her the truth she had to know that he still cared about her.

"Fine you can buy me coffee but that is it" Lois said barely looking at him

_**The coffee shop**_

"Lo I really wanted to tell you about Lana and I getting engaged but I couldn't find the words" Clark looked at her the words he needed to tell her getting stuck in his throat

"Well I guess your fiancée found the words for you" Lois was angry and couldn't hide it

"I guess she did. Lois we haven't told anyone this but Lana is pregnant" Clark knew he wasn't meant to tell anyone but Lois always seemed to know when he was hiding something

Lois had no clue what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind "are you sure it's yours"

"Yes it is" Clark confessed quietly "I was so confused about you and why you left. I felt so lonely and there she was and for a while I felt safe things were just like they used to be. But things could never be like they used to be I quickly realised that I could never love her in the way I love somebody else"

Lois took a deep breath she didn't know what to say "well it only takes one time" ignoring his comment about loving somebody else

"Lo I wish that I could take it back but I can't and things have to be this way because my dad always taught me if get a girl pregnant you marry her." Clark saw Lois trying hide the hurt in her eyes and it was breaking his heart

"Don't settle for her just because she's having your baby." Lois wanted to say more but couldn't take it if Clark rejected her

"It's not settling Lois I do love her and this is the way it has to be. And no matter what I will love this child with all my heart" Clark didn't want to hurt Lois but his child came first even if its mother was Lana

"I guess you made up your mind and we have nothing left to say to each other." Lois was holding back the tears she wanted to fight but how she could she compete against a baby

"Lo we can still be friends cant we" Clark asked hopefully

"No Smallville I don't think that we can be anything more than co workers. I know that it will be painful but I can't sit back and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life" this was turning into the hardest day of her life thought Lois

"It's not a mistake I love her but that shouldn't stop us from being friends" Clark couldn't see why they couldn't be friends after all that's what they were before she left

Lois got up to leave throwing some money on the table "but it does Clark because as long as she is in your life I can't be. So this is goodbye Clark at least outside of work" Lois turned and walked out of the cafe door. And out of Clark's life

Clark let out a sigh and held back the tears he didn't realise how much it would hurt to lose Lois again but he wasn't going to let Lana raise their child alone. He let out another sigh and wondered how his life had got so complicated.

_**Six months ago **_

"Oh come on farm boy it's not that funny" Lois said trying to hide her own giggles

"It so is I have never seen someone so scared of a harmless chicken" Clark was laughing hard and couldn't stop

"You didn't see the look she gave me. She so wanted to kill me Smallville all I was trying to do was collect some eggs" as much as Lois hated to be laughed at it was nice to hear Clark laugh again he hadn't done much of that since the evil pink princess left without warning again.

"Oh come on it couldn't have that bad I mean you lived to tell the tale" Clark had almost stopped laughing when suddenly couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Lois

"Well now we have done all the chores shall we watch a film? And seeing that I did all of the work it should be my choice" Lois noticed that Clark was giving her a weird look

"So not fair I did all the work you just ran from the chickens. How about I race you to the house and the winner picks the film" Clark smiled it was smile he saved just for her. He couldn't help but notice that nobody makes him feel the way that Lois does not even Lana

"Fine loser but makes dinner" Lois shouted as she broke out into a run.

Clark knew that he could beat her but hated the idea of her cooking dinner more than he disliked sitting through another action movie

Lois was stood at the back door as Clark got there

"What took you so long" Lois teased

"I was letting you win so I didn't have to have a Pb and j sandwich for dinner" Clark teased back

"Whatever your male pride wants to believe now chop chop I fancy Mrs. K meatloaf" Lois told Clark over her shoulder as she went to see what the Kent farm DVD collection had to offer.

"So what are we watching" Clark asked expecting one of Bruce lee finest to be the answer

"Only the best film ever Casablanca" Lois replied seeing a shocked look on Clarks face

"Really that's what you to watch I thought enter the dragon would be more your style" Clark took the DVD from Lois and went to put it in the player

"It normally is. But Casablanca was my mum's favourite film and sometimes I like to watch it to feel closer to her" Lois was never so honest with anyone but Clark just made her want to tell him every little detail of her life

"I know what you mean the other day a Garth brooks song came on the radio and normally he isn't my taste but my dad really liked him but I found myself humming along just because it reminded me of him" Clark sometimes wondered if Lois was the only person who understood he felt about his dad

"I miss him to you know. If you ever need to talk about it I'm here." Lois smiled at him

"Same I know that I didn't know your mum but if you have needed to talk I am here for you to" Clark smiled back at Lois and pulled her in for a hug

Clark and Lois were surprised when the hug lasted longer than it should. She pulled away but found herself more surprised when Clark's lips landed on hers. She didn't know what to do but she felt something stirring in her and open her mouth to allow Clarks tongue access to her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before the need for air pulled them apart. Clark was smiling as Lois looked scared.

"That was something else" Clark spoke first not wanting to spook Lois

"I guess it was. Look I should go I have some work to do" Lois panicked scared for just how strong the feelings she had for Clark could be.

"Lois I am sorry. Please don't go." Clark took her hand trying to get her to stay

"Look a lot happened today and I need some time to process it all. Just don't be mad. Please let me go Clark" Lois pulled her hand away and gathered her stuff and left.

Clark didn't know what else to do he knew that he had to leave Lois alone to work out her thoughts and if she still felt the same she would soon let him know.

Clark let out a big sigh and went to make himself something to eat to take his mind off Lois lane.

Lois had never been so confused in all of her life. A part of her wanted nothing more than to stay and talk to Clark about what happened. He kissed her a real kiss filled with passion totally not what she had been expecting but then if one person was going to prove her wrong it was Clark Kent.

_**The bullpen**_

Clark stood at the entrance and watched Lois. He smiled to himself as he realised that he loved her as more than a friend that kiss had awoken something in him. And he was sure he felt something back from her. Clark knew Lois and knew that she would try and ignore the kiss so he had to take charge and not let her ignore the spark between them.

Clark walked towards his desk he could see Lois's focusing on whatever was on her screen. He knew that she was going to avoid talking to him for most of the day. Clark watched Lois for most of the day but apart from the odd yes or no she never really spoke to him. The thing he knew she was packing her things to go home.

"Clark can we talk" Lois asked Clark still unsure about how she felt about last night

"Sure lets go for coffee" Clark smiled hoping Lois was willing to talk about last night

"Lets go" Lois could feel the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach when Clark smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back.

Lois took a seat while Clark went to get the coffees. A part of Lois loved that Clark knew exactly how she takes her coffee.

"So last night was fun" Clark teased as he placed a coffee in front of Lois and took a seat.

"It was surprising" Lois didn't know what else to say Clark was never this bold

"That it was." Was Clark flirting with her?

"I can't wait for a repeat performance" ok Clark was flirting with her

"about that Clark I really like you and you are probably my best friend and I would hate to ruin that with what was a silly kiss" Lois was so confused about her feelings for Clark did she love him because he is her best friend or because he was such a great guy

"Lois that wasn't just a silly kiss I felt something I hadn't felt in years" Clark knew that he had to be gentle with Lois and not push or she would run

"Look Clark I think that we should chalk the kiss up to being lonely I mean you miss Lana and god knows it has been a while since I had anybody. Plus there was this whole thrown in the trenches together at work sparks were bound to fly I mean we spend so much time together" Lois knew that she loved Clark since they had worked together she seen a different side of him and couldn't help but fall for him. But she wasn't going to let Clark know that he was in love with the pink princess always has been always will be

"if that's how you feel kiss me again and prove if you feel nothing I will walk away and we can just be friends like you want but you should know Lana isn't the one I want any more" Clark knew Lois lane couldn't back down from a challenge so he gave her a big one

"Just one kiss" Clark knew her to well and knew she couldn't back down from any challenge he offered her

"fine one kiss" Lois agreed as she leaned towards him her lips met his and she felt drawn into him she couldn't pull away she felt Clark deeping the kiss and only when she felt the need to breathe did she pull away

"Wow" was all Clark could say

"That was something else. I care about you Clark and couldn't take if you broke my heart" Lois whispered looking down at her feet without his super hearing Clark would have struggled to hear her

"oh lo I could never break your heart I love you more then I have ever loved anyone" Clark hadn't meant to confess everything that was in his heart but he knew that he had to pull out the big guns if he was going to win her over.

"Do you mean that" Lois looked into his eyes but knew the answer before he even opened his mouth

"Yes I" but Clark didn't get the chance to finish as his words as he was interrupted by Lois

"I love you too smallville" Lois smiled and pulled Clark in for another deep kiss

They broke apart again when an old lady made a loud coughing sound.

"I think we should go back to my place" Lois asked blushing

"Let's go" Clark couldn't wipe the smile off his face the woman he loved was his.

_**The middle of the night **_

Lois couldn't believe what just happened her and Clark and just had sex and it was amazing completely not what she expected Clark had a hidden passion and a wild side that had really made it the best sex of her life. This was a whole new side of him and made her fall deeper in love with him and for once didn't freak her out she wanted nothing more than to stay by his side for the rest of their lives she was distracted from her thoughts by her phone ringing

"Lane" she answered knowing it would be important if someone was ringing at this time of night

"Miss Lane I need you to come to Washington right now a car will at your place in ten minutes to bring you to the airport" an official sounding voice told her

"Why" she was pissed no one could tell to get on a plane without an explanation

"It's your father he has been taken ill and we believe that your life is in danger" the official answered

"Why should I believe you." her instincts were telling her something was wrong

"Just get in the car Miss Lane." the voice on the end sound like he had been briefed about what to expect when the girl on the other end answered

"Lois Joanne lane just get in the car" Lois was shocked to hear her father's voice

"Fine but when I get there I want answers" Lois reached under bed and selected the bag she needed

"I expected nothing less from you miss lane. One more thing you cannot tell anyone where you are going we need to limit the access to your father" the voice sounded board and like he couldn't wait to hang up

"Fine" Lois hung up the phone and wondered how she was going to tear self away from the gorgeous man next to her.

She got herself dressed and wrote a note taking one last look at a sleeping Clark pressed a kiss to his forehead and exited through the door and in to the car to see what awaited her in Washington.

_Clark_

_Sorry a story came up and I couldn't pass it up _

_Lois_

_Ps I love you _

Lois looked at her note somehow she couldn't find the words to say goodbye so she didn't

Clark woke up with a huge smile on his face he hadn't meant to take things so far with Lois but she was just so sexy and once he started kissing her he couldn't and didn't want to stop he had never felt this kind of passion with Lana and knew in his heart that Lois was the one for him and always would be. He came up with a plan he was going to make her pancakes and when they sat down to eat him he was going to tell her everything he didn't want his secrets to destroy them the way it has destroyed him and Lana. Clark rolled over to take Lois in his arms but found nothing but air and a piece of paper. He x-rayed the small apartment and didn't find her he was worried now so put on his clothes and sped off to find the one person who knew Lois better than he did.

"YOU HAD SEX" Chloe shouted almost deafing Clark

"shout a bit louder I don't think they heard you at the daily planet" Clark and Chloe were at the farm reading Lois s note

"sorry it was just a shock that's all. Did she give you any idea that she was going to run" it was a lot of information to process but she was happy Lois and Clark belonged to together now all she had to do was knock some sense in to her big cousin

"I told her I love her and she told me she loves me. Cho do you think I pushed her too far" Clark was so confused everything had been perfect he had never meant to take things so far but he was in love and wanted to experience everything that meant. He had planned to make Lois breakfast in bed now he was sat here alone wondering if Lois was ever going to come back

"Look you know Lois better than anyone give her some space and she will come back when she's ready" Chloe advised

"I don't think I can do that she told me that she couldn't handle it if I broke her heart but what about me did she think about what would happen if she broke my heart" Clark confessed.

Chloe loved Lois but she had never wanted to slap her more how could she just leave like that when she knew that it would ruin Clark she had seen what Lana had done to him and this was far worse "Clark don't give up on her. She's probably scared it's a lot to process in one night and she just needs you to be there when she's ready"

"Chloe I just need to be alone for a while I will be fine Lana left and I got over that I can certainly get over Lois lane" Clark turned and walked away from Chloe

Chloe let out a deep breath and pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Lois's number.

"Hi this Lois you know what to do here comes the beep." Chloe wasn't surprised to get Lois's voicemail

"lo you have some serious explaining to do where ever you are call me I don't care what time it is just call me" Chloe couldn't do anything apart from leave voice mail after voicemail

_**Six weeks later **_

"Clark how are you doing" Oliver asked knowing what the answer would be

"Oliver I keep telling you I am fine stop asking" Clark snapped at Oliver

"Ok so I guess that means you haven't heard from Lois" Oliver guessed Clarks bad mood had to do with a certain brunette that left without warning

"She sent me a text if you must know. She's fine apparently not that I care" Oliver couldn't help but notice the coldness in Clarks words

"Clark I know Lois where ever she is whatever she is doing it for a reason" Oliver tried to reassure his friend

"I don't want to talk about this I am sick and tired of you and Chloe trying to cheer me up. I will be fine just need to be left alone." Clark had been brooding for weeks he hardly ever left the farm and the blur had been really quiet making less and less saves.

"fine I will go but just know even if you don't I have faith that she will come back and the two of you will be happy as happy can be" Oliver called over his shoulder as he left

A little while later Clark heard some footsteps on the stairs

"Ollie I told you I wanted to be alone" Clark called out before he saw who has paused at the top of the stairs

"Clark I can go if you want me to" a voice that Clark hadn't heard in a while spoke

"Lana is that you" Clark asked in a shocked voice

"Bet you didn't think you would ever see me again" Lana joked not knowing what else to say

Clark stared at Lana not believing what he was seeing "well after what you said on the DVD no I didn't if I'm honest"

"I guess saying sorry won't be enough this time" Lana could see that he was still hurting but it had been months could he still be brooding over the DVD

"Look I am so not in the mood to talk right now I just want to be alone" a part of Clark was shocked to see Lana again and was surprised to find his heart no longer skipped a beat when he heard her voice

"Clark don't be like this I just want to be your friend I still care about you " Lana hadn't meant to have been gone for so long but she was back now and was still in love with Clark and she was going to do everything in her power to get Clark back.

"Lana I just need some time a lot happened while you were gone it not as simple as it was before" Lana had hurt him badly he couldn't just go running back to her as much as a part of him wanted to be with someone just to take his mind off Lois

"Have you moved on? Is there someone else?" Lana asked unable to keep the sadness out of her voice

"The truth is I don't know I kind of started something with someone then after I told her I loved her she left" Clark didn't want to hurt Lana but he wanted some honest advice after all she was the expert on breaking hearts

"That sucks Clark but things happen for a reason maybe she wasn't the one for you" Lana wondered who had left Clark so broken hearted

"But what if she was. she told me that I broke her heart she would never get over it but she didn't think about what it would do to me if she left" Clark hated doing this to Lana but if anyone understood what he was going through it was her

"Get up Clark I am going to cook you dinner and the we can watch a film" Lana smiled at him she just wanted to hug him and never let him go

Clark didn't want to argue truth be told it was nice to have someone boss him around like Lois did. So he got up and followed her down the stairs and into the house

"I put the DVD in you sit down and watch and I will bring you some tea" Lana said as she put the kettle on

Clark went and sat on the sofa and wondered what DVD Lana had picked to watch. The opening credits to the last film he wanted to watch appeared on the screen. Lana heard a whooshing sound and turned to see an empty living room and thought that if Clark didn't want to watch Casablanca he just had to say.

_**Daily planet rooftop **_

Clark was standing on the daily planet rooftop wondering where his life had gone so wrong why it was the woman he loved never wanted him back when he loved Lana she didn't love him and now he loved Lois Lana wanted him. Clark was torn from his train of thought when his phone rang. He didn't recognise the number.

"Hello" Clark frowned not knowing who was on the end of the line

"Clark" Lois said relived to finally hear his voice. She had waited weeks for the chance to make a phone call she wasn't going to waste it

"Lois is that you" Clark was shocked he hadn't heard from her in weeks

"Yep sorry about the no contact I lost my phone" Lois lied unconvincingly

"So where are you? Why did you leave?" Clark didn't know what else to say

"Clark I wish I could tell you but I can't" Lois wanted nothing more than to tell him everything but she had promised her father

"So are you ever coming back? What does this mean for us? Is there an us?" Clark hoped the bitterness he felt wasn't coming out in his voice

"I don't know things are complicated and out of my control I want nothing more than tell you everything but if I do I will get into real trouble" Lois knew that her leaving would hurt but thought if she could make any one understand it would be him

"That hasn't stopped you before trouble is your middle name" Clark knew Lois attracted trouble like a magnet

"This isn't shouting at the editor to get out of and it certainly isn't the kind of trouble that you could get me out of" Lois knew that Clark had a habit of diving in head first and saving people with thinking the risks

"What about your job are we still partners" Clark asked

"I can work from here and I think you need to learn to work alone smallville I can't hold your hand forever." Lois wanted nothing more than to be sitting across from Clark but she was stuck here

Clark took a deep breath and asked the question that was on both their minds "so where does this leave us"

"I don't know. I don't know when I will be back" Lois wanted to tell him she loved him and to wait for her forever

"but you told me you loved me and that if I broke your heart you would never be the same again but what about me did you think about what would happen if you broke my heart" Clark had to be honest

"I know and I am sorry we went too far yes I love you but right now I just need you to be patient and to go back to being my best friend." Lois knew she was asking a lot but it's what she had to do

"I can't do that now I have had a taste of what's it's like I just can't be your friend" Clark confessed

Lois heard a door open and knew her time was up "look I have to go I will talk you soon. Clark don't give up on us"

"Lois I can't promise you that" Clark was about to answer when all he heard was a dial tone.

Clark didn't know what else to do so she ran as fast as he could back to the farm only he forgot that Lana was there.

_**The farm house **_

"Clark is that you" Lana called out as she heard the door bang shut

"Lana" Clark had forgotten she was here he just wanted to be alone

"I was worried about you so thought I would wait here until you got back" Lana was worried had her leaving really upset him this much

Clark walked past her and went to the fridge and got a beer out and started drinking

Lana looked at Clark shocked "since when does Clark Kent drink beer"

"There's a lot that you don't know about me" Clark bitterly spat taking out his anger on her

"I get that your angry about how the girl that broke your heart but please don't take it out on me" Lana knew that she had hurt Clark but didn't know it was this bad

"Sorry I didn't mean it. I spoke to her and it doesn't look like she is coming back anytime soon" it had hurt more then he realised to hear Lois's voice

"Well I'm here Clark and I am not going anywhere" Lana walked towards Clark took the beer out of his hand and pulled him in for a hug

It felt good to hug someone even if it was Lana like she was taking some of his pain away

Lana pulled away "come on dinner is just about ready let's eat and I promise not to make you watch Casablanca. But you must promise to tell me why it made you run away"

Clark grimaced at the memories that flooded his mind "it was playing the first time I kissed her"

Lana finally realised that Clark wasn't talking about her "oh well then we will have to watch something else a comedy maybe"

"Let's watch a horror film I am in the mood for something dark" Clark smiled the first real smile that he had smiled all night

_**Six**_ _**weeks later**_

Clark hadn't meant to but he spent all of his spare time with Lana. But it was nice to spend time with someone who didn't know about Lois and who didn't bug him about what had happened who didn't constantly remind him of the pain he felt. A part of him was happy to relive the old days when life was simple

"Clark you can't avoid me forever" Chloe called out as she approached Clark's desk

"I am not avoiding you Chloe I've just been busy given the fact I don't have a partner anymore" referring to the fact Lois had left him high and dry.

"Really so you aren't spending all you free time with a mutual raven haired friend of ours" Chloe loved Clark like a brother and didn't want to see him hurt again

"We are just friends. She helps take my mind off the pain your cousin caused me" hating to refer to Lois by name

"Clark I know that it still hurts but don't give up on Lois. I know her and know that if she told you loved you and left she had a good reason whatever that might be" Chloe tried to comfort him

"well whatever reason she has she isn't sharing it with me in fact I haven't heard from her in almost 3 months and what about you has the cousin you love so much been in touch with you" Clark tried to keep the bitterness and hurt out of his voice but found it creeping in there

"I get why you're hurting but don't make the same mistake you always do. Don't just go back to Lana just because it's easier just because it's safe. If you do go back to Lana what happens when Lois comes back" Chloe didn't want to know the answer but had to ask

But before Clark could answer they were interrupted

"Hey Clark you ready for lunch" Lana asked as she walked into the bullpen

"Sure lets go" Clark was glad Lana got there when she did he didn't have a clue about how to answer Chloe's question

"Oh hey Chloe didn't see you there" Lana smiled at Chloe

"I bet you didn't" Chloe said under her breath "hey Lana I was just leaving Clark remember what I said" Chloe turned and left without saying goodbye

"Well that was strange she has never been that way with me before" Lana was confused she always thought that her and Chloe were best friends

"it's nothing Chloe is just sticking her nose where it's not wanted" Clark knew Chloe meant well but all she did was bring up Lois and that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Clark I think we need to talk about us. what are we doing I love you always have will and I think that you feel the same about me you just need to admit it to yourself the sooner you do you can move on from this mystery woman who is holding on to your heart." Lana admitted Clark was the only reason she had come back to smallville and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Clark took a deep breath and thought about what Lana said for a few minutes there was no sign that Lois was coming back and a part of him had always loved Lana so he said the first words that came into his mind. "I love you to Lana" Clark smiled when Lana pulled him in for a kiss ignoring the thoughts in his mind telling him that it wasn't Lois he was kissing.

Clark pulled away and smiled it was nice to feel in love again he knew that he would never feel the way about Lana that he felt about Lois but she wasn't here and Lana would help to fill the huge void that Lois had left behind in his heart.

"come on lets go get some lunch" Lana smiled at Clark taking his hand and pulling him towards the lifts. Lana and Clark were so wrapped up in each other they didn't see the tall brunette watching them.

"hey it's me we need to talk asap" Lois sent a text message to the only person who would know how she felt

_**A**_ _**coffee shop**_

"so where have you been lo" Chloe was shocked get a voicemail from her cousin and even more shocked to hear she was in town on and wanted to met

"my dad was sick he was poisoned by some terrorist along with some of the country's top people so when they threatened their families we were all taken in to protective custody until the coast was clear" after being stuck in underground bunker for weeks it felt good to feel the sunlight and finally be able to tell Chloe the reason she left.

"oh lo that sucks but why couldn't you tell anyone" Chloe had thought some bad had happened but she didn't realise that her uncle had been so sick

"they didn't want to scare anyone I mean if word got out that they can get to the top military people in the country all hell would break lose. But I can't really say much more than that" Lois looked at Chloe the real question on the tip of her tongue

"you really did a number on Clark by the way what happened?" Chloe was dying to know Clark hadn't really shared much she knew it was going to be tough as Lois wasn't much for sharing

"it can't have been that bad I found him lip locked with Lana Lang."Lois was angry she thought that Clark was done with Lana she thought that their short time together had meant more to him.

"Lois I know what it looks like but Clark is doing what he always does running back to the only thing he has ever known that made him feel safe" Chloe knew that a part of Clark would always love Lana but how could he not see that Lois was the girl for him

"it was the hardest thing that I have ever done leaving Clark and I wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth but that would have put a lot of people in danger and I couldn't do that. I love him but I can't put myself out there again for him to pick her." Lois stumbled not sure how to tell Chloe how she felt

"Lois you don't know that until you give him the choice he can't pick you." Lois and Clark were the biggest pair of chickens Chloe knew if only they would both tell the truth

"I asked him to wait and he didn't. He made his choice now I have to make mine and mine is to support my best friend in the choices that he makes." Lois wasn't going to let Clark hurt her again they were friends nothing more

"Lois just don't do what you normally do" Chloe could see that Lois was ready to run away and stick her head in the sand like she normally does

"and what is it I normally do" Lois said in a mocking voice

"runaway, bury your head in the sand ignore the problem that's right in front of your face." Chloe said mocking Lois mocking her

"look Chloe you can't fix the problem Clark is with Lana now and that is for the best I couldn't handle it if we didn't work out and I lost my best friend. I can be Clarks friend and nothing more" the was truth Lois was chicken and was fine with that

"fine just don't blame me when your plan falls apart and your all alone" Lois was right this was their problem and if they wanted to ignore the truth the so be it

" I will never be alone I have you" Lois smiled at her favourite relative

"yes you do Lois I will always be here for you no matter what" Chloe returned the smile Lois gave her

_**The bullpen **_

"so Clark have you seen her yet" Clark had just taken his coat off when Jeff the intern spoke to him

"seen who" Clark asked confused

"Lois I saw her run out of here last night not long after you left with your girlfriend" Jeff liked Clark but wondered why he was dating a bitch like Lana

"Lana's not my girlfriend. And are you sure you saw Lois she would have gotten in contact with me if she was back in town" Clark rambled worrying that Lois saw him with Lana and had the wrong idea

"whatever Clark. Well I must be seeing things now because their she is" Jeff pointed to where Lois had just entered the bullpen as soon as she saw Clark the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced by a frown

"hey Jeff, hey Clark" Lois greeted Jeff warmly where as her greeting for Clark was ice cold

Sensing a cold front Jeff said hello and left

"so your back then" Clark didn't know what else to say it had been almost 3 months since he had seen her

"yep" Lois knew she was being cold to him but couldn't help it

"so am I ever going to get more than a few words out of you" Clark wondered how could she be mad at him she was the one who left just as things were getting started between them

"look about what happened between us was a mistake. Let's face it I was keeping the bed warm until Lana came back like she always does. Just don't expect me to do it the next time she breaks your heart." Lois said with a stoic face the hid the tears that were fighting their way to the surface.

Clark looked at Lois she was serious "fine if that's the way you feel then I guess were friends."

"friends." Lois agreed

"so friend where have you been for the past three months" Clark asked casually not expecting answer now the wall was back up

"well friend I was in Washington DC with my dad he was sick" Lois watched Clark for a reaction

"is he ok" Clarks face took on a look of concern

"yeah he is fine. Basically someone poisoned him and he was worried they would come after me he locked me in a safe house on lockdown until it was safe" that's why I couldn't contact you Lois silently added

The realisation of what Lois was saying hit Clark a slap in the face. "so you didn't run away from me"

Lois and Clark both stared at each other for what felt like an age. Clark was about to ask her if she meant what she said the night she left when Lana chose to arrive for their lunch date.

"Lois" Lana was shocked Lois was the last person she expected to see in the newsroom today

"hey Lana didn't think I would see you today" Lois smiled at Lana

"good to see you Lois when did you get back" Lana smiled at Lois she wasn't sure but she thought that she could feel an odd tension between Lois and Clark that she couldn't explain

"last night I came to the planet to find Clark but he was occupied" Lois voice took on a serious tone

"I wasn't that occupied you should have interrupted" Clark was stood between the two woman unsure who to look at

Lana wasn't sure but she suspected that Lois was in love with Clark but couldn't confirm it Clark hadn't really mentioned Lois in all the weeks she had been back in fact he hadn't even said she was coming back from where ever she had been "come on Clark you promised me lunch and I'm here to collect . But we are not going to that gross diner you took me to last week how can I eat there it's so gross"

"we can go where ever you want sweetie. Lois why don't you join us you can tell us all about your trip" Lois tried to hide her laughter at Clark using the term sweetie when she noticed Lana giving her a death stare

Lois saw the look Lana was giving them and thought about going just to piss Lana off but the idea of Lana being all over Clark made her want to be sick "sorry Clark I've been off for so long I have too much to catch up on"

"that sounds great Lois talk to you when I get back" Clark smiled at Lois as Lana wondered where that smile came from it was one that he never gave her

_**Lunch with Lana **_

Clark couldn't understand it but there was an awkwardness with Lana that had never been there before they had ran out of things to say before they even sat down at the place Lana had chosen

"Clark I need you to do something for me." Lana paused and watched for a reaction

"sure Lana just ask I will do anything for you, you know that" Lana couldn't help but notice the lack of warmth in Clarks words

"I need you to stop being so uptight about sex I love you and I need all of you. I trust that you won't hurt me physically or emotionally" Lana thought she saw a look of panic cross Clarks features for a second but dismissed it

"Lana I want everything that a relationship involves but we need to take it slow. The last girl I loved really did a number on me" everything had been fine with Lois so why wouldn't it be fine with Lana maybe something else was holding him back Clark wondered

Lana winced had she really hurt Clark that badly that he would turn down sex with her " Clark I'm sorry that I hurt you so whenever you're ready I will be ready" Lana reached across the table and took Clarks hand

"thanks Lana" Clark smiled at Lana not believing his luck but her commenting about hurting him confused him

"so are you happy to have Lois back" Lana asked as the waitress dropped off their sandwiches

"I guess but I wish it wasn't so weird between us " Clark wasn't sure how honest she should be with Lana given how far things with Lois had gone

" why what happened" Lana was worried what if Lois was this mystery girl that Clark was always talking about. Lana laughed to herself Lois and Clark what a terrible idea

"It's not something that I want to talk about ok. Look I have to get back to work I will see you for dinner tomorrow" Clark knew that Lana wouldn't take the news of him and Lois well so keep his mouth shut

Why did he bring it up if he didn't want to talk about Clark could be so frustrating sometimes "blow off work let's spend the rest of the day together" Lana gave Clark her brightest smile

Clark gave Lana a kiss on the forehead unsure if his heart would allow him to go any further "soon Lana I promise I just need some more time can you give me that"

"Clark I can wait forever for you" Lana pulled Clark closer to her and gave him a deep kiss that he would never forget

Clark pulled away and shyly smiled at Lana "that was great Lois but I think we should save that until were alone"

Clark turned and walked away not noticing that he called her by the wrong name. Lana was confused why was Clark calling her by the wrong name if he loved her so much

_**Back at the daily planet **_

"so did you catch up on some of your work" Clark was glad Lois was back but wasn't going to let her hurt him again

"some of it I was so board while I was gone I managed to keep up while I was away" Lois knew she had lied but she so hadn't wanted to go to lunch

"so why didn't you come to lunch" Clark was confused she was the one who had ran off so why was he getting the cold shoulder

"I guess I thought it would take longer for you to get over us and I didn't want to see the two of you all over each other. but then I always knew that Lana was the one for you" Lois said with a bitter tone to her voice

Clark could a deep breath to keep the anger out of his voice "Lois you left me without an explanation what was I supposed to do sit around and wait for you to come back"

"I guess not but then I got my answer didn't I. Lana has always been the one in your heart" Lois was never going to give her heart away again not if it hurt this much to get it back

Clark wanted to tell her she was wrong and that her leaving didn't matter but it had she had broken his heart and he wasn't going to let her do it again.

"I guess that means we can forget about what happened before you left and go back to being just friends." Clark knew it was going to hurt but it was better than not having her in his life

"friends. Look I gotta go smallville I have a date with a guy I met on the plane" Lois smiled at Clark and Clark smiled back and Lois couldn't help but notice the smile didn't go all the way to his eyes

"really a date" Clark couldn't keep the shock out of his voice

"well I met him on the plane he asked me out I turned him down. But then he found me on facebook and wouldn't take no for answer so I gave in" Clark felt his heart sink when did she find the time to say yes a she had only been back less than a day

"and you would just go out with some guy you don't know" Clark could see the hurt in her eyes for a flash then it was gone

"well the ones I do know are stuck to their ex girlfriends like glue. They always go back no matter how badly she hurts them" Lois angrily told him

"what's that spouse to mean Lois" why she so bothered about him and Lana she was that left in the middle of the night

Lois just stared at him considering her words "nothing it meant nothing just like I mean nothing to you"

How could she think she meant nothing to him he had given her his whole self and she had left he was the who should be mad "Lois you meant everything to me and I told you that . then you left without a real explanation and it broke my heart"

"you were so heartbroken that you had to run straight back into Lana's arms" Lois interrupted not wanting to hear some lame excuse

" it wasn't like that I couldn't wait forever I don't want to be alone" Clark confessing the for the first time why he had really gone back to Lana

Lois kept a neutral look on her face. Clark wasn't with Lana because he loved her it was because he didn't want to be alone. But he had his chance to be with her so now all she had to offer him was her friendship. "Clark I can see that I hurt you a lot and I really never meant to. So if being with Lana makes you happy then who am I to interfere just know I will always be here as your friend"

"thanks Lois" Clark smiled at her and gave her a hug.

Lois pulled away she didn't want to be this close to him it made her want to kiss him and never let him go

"well I better get back to go If I want to be ready on time for this date" Lois smiled at Clark and went to catch the lift to the exit

Lois and Clark had been so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed Lana watching them she recognised the look and Clarks face he was in love and for the first time it wasn't with her. She had to do something about it and fast she wasn't going to lose him to Lois lane

_**Chloe's apartment a few days later**_

Chloe really didn't want to see Lana but she had been rather insistent to point of stalking her. Lana had told Chloe she had something to ask her and it was important Chloe had a feeling it was about Lois and Clark and that was one triangle she didn't want any part of.

"thanks for the coffee you even remembered how I like it" Lana had been staying at the farm and every morning Clark made her coffee the wrong way before he left for work to spend the day at work with that stupid cow Lois Lane

"well that's what friends do. So why did you want to meet I'm sure it wasn't to talk about how you like your coffee" Lana had changed and Chloe no longer liked her

"direct as ever I see Chloe so I will get right to the point. Is Lois in love with my boyfriend" if Chloe wanted honest that's what she was going to get

"I don't know Lana Lois is so closed off with her emotions I would be the last to know" Chloe hoped that was convincing

"Chloe do you not think I know when you're lying" Chloe lying was all Lana needed to confirm the truth

"whatever the truth is it doesn't change things Clark chose you always has always will I know that better than anyone" Chloe remembered all the times that Clark had chosen Lana over her even if he hadn't meant to

"I know that I just wanted to hear you say it. I guess I just need some reassurance that I am his whole world that nothing can break us apart." Lana didn't mean to be so bitchy but when it came to Clark she would have pushed her own grandmother in front of a truck if it meant they could be together

"I know that you don't want to hear this and more than likely won't listen but I am going to say it anyway. If you have to fight this hard to get it and even harder to keep it it's not real love. You and Clark are just fooling yourselves. I know what Clarks excuse is what about you what is your excuse." Chloe could see that Lana wasn't the same girl she was in high school why couldn't Clark

"you just can't let it go can you Chloe he chose me and he doesn't need you anymore and that kills you because no matter how hard you tried he never wanted you the way that he wanted me" Chloe was right she didn't want to hear it

"it must be killing you mustn't has he thrown caution to the wind yet and taken you to bed. And by bed I don't mean to sleep" Chloe knew that Clark would have wanted to take it slow but if you really loved someone you wanted all of them no matter what

Lana didn't know how to answer Chloe clearly she knew something Lana didn't "did Clark sleep with this mystery woman he was in love with " Lana rolled her eyes at the idea of Clark really being in love with someone else

Chloe smiled "look I already said to much and I am not going to say anymore because you and I are done I don't have anything left to say to you, you aren't the girl I used to know anymore"

" I guess I should leave then. Don't expect to see Clark or I again." Lana knew that Clark would do anything for her even if that meant never seeing Chloe ever again.

"do whatever you want Lana because I know that you and Clark won't last you never do and then I will back to being his best friend and you will always be alone" Chloe wouldn't have to do much Clark and Lana would fall apart all by themselves

"this time is different he is no longer blind to his faults and we are on the same page" Clark had changed he was no longer hiding things from her

"yeah because everything is always someone else's fault it never yours" Chloe replied unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice

"finally you get it" Lana smiled and turned to walk out

"goodbye Lana I will see you when finally pull your head out of the sand Clark is destined for greater things then being your boy toy" Chloe didn't want to see either of her friends get hurt but just like she had promised Lois that she wouldn't get involved with her and Clark she wasn't going to get involved with Clark and Lana.

_**The farmhouse **_

"Clark it's about time you got home" Lana been had busy all day preparing a surprise for Clark she was going to seduce him she had to for her plan to work

"sorry Lana I didn't mean to be late Lois and I got caught up in a story and I lost track of time" Clark smiled weakly at her

"were you with Lois again" Lana tried to read what was going on in his head but as soon as she brought up Lois's name his face went blank

Clark didn't like when Lana brought up Lois it was if she was testing him. "yeah but Lois had to leave early she had a date with some stock broker she met in a bar"

Lana thought a second that Clark looked sad but dismissed it "Clark its time I made us a special dinner and now it's time for you to live up to your part I have waited long enough"

Clark wasn't really listening to Lana he was thinking about Lois and the endless number of guys she had been out with and how she always paraded them around the daily planet like nothing had happened between them

"Clark are you even listening" Lana noticed Clarks daze have been thinking about the best way to seduce her

"sorry Lana it's been a long day" Clark smiled at her he couldn't put it off any longer if Lana wanted every part of him he going to have to give to her so he didn't lose her.

_**The present day **_

Chloe was worried Lois had called her several times and she only did that when she was drunk or well on her way to being drunk. Chloe found Lois in a bar with empty beer bottles and whisky glasses in front of her. Chloe took a deep breath it wasn't a good sign if Lois was mixing her drinks

"so how was your day" Chloe asked Lois sensing the answer wasn't good as Lois was sat alone drinking whisky

"it was great best day of my life" Lois had been in the bar since her talk with Clark wishing she could get drunk to forget about Clark

"I know I said I didn't want to get involved but you have to talk to me" Chloe for the most part had stood by what she said but seeing her cousin in this state made her want to get involved she had to know what made Lois spend the best part of the day in a dive bar getting drunk

Lois took a deep breath "Clark and Lana are getting married and in about 8 months they will be welcoming Clark junior in to the world"

Chloe grabbed the glass out of Lois's hand and took a big gulp "oh lo I'm sorry I thought that he would come round"

"don't be sorry he had his chance and he chose her" Lois slurred the whisky giving her confidence

"Lois I know it hurts but this isn't going to help heal your heart all your going to get is a sore head" Chloe tried to sooth her cousin

"Chloe how did you do it how did you get over Clark" Lois asked as she signalled the bartender for another round of drinks

Chloe hadn't seen Lois look so sad since her mother had died "I realised that he will never love me the way I loved him and its helps that I finally met the right guy someone where everything just fell into place and I didn't have to fight so hard to make him see me"

"Chloe I wish that it was that simple I really thought that he would wait for me but he didn't he ran back to Lana. Even if they did break up again I don't think I could get over the fact he promised me that he would never break my heart and he did" Chloe gave Lois a faint smile knowing what it had cost her to admit that

"Lois he didn't know if you were coming back and Clark biggest fear is being alone so he ran back to Lana" Chloe knew that for Lois to admit that she must have drunk a lot so he asked for the bill

"whatever we aren't even friends anymore so I have no more to say to you or him about this" Lois threw some money on the bar put her coat and went outside and hailed a taxi

Chloe sighed and wondered when the lives of her friends became such a mess she knew she had to go and talk to Clark and find out how he got himself In such a mess

_**The Kent barn **_

"Clark are you in here" Chloe called knowing she would find Clark if he was brooding

"I was wondering if you were going to show up. I take it you talked to your cousin" Clark was sitting on the floor bouncing a ball against the wall

"I did. But for a guy who has finally gotten everything he ever wanted you don't look very happy" Chloe hadn't seen Clark look this unhappy since his dad died

"so I take it Lois told you the good news I'm getting married and going to be a father" it might have been good news but Clark wasn't smiling

"Clark how did this happen" Chloe wanted to know how Clark could be so stupid

"I wanted to forget Lois and everything that happened with her or didn't happen so I just fell back into things with Lana and she wanted me to really commit to her so I did and that meant giving her every part of me" Clark looked so sad all Chloe wanted to do was hug him

"just because she's having your baby doesn't mean you have to stay with her if you don't love her" Chloe knew that Clark had only proposed because of the baby

"but I do love her it might not be in the way I used to. And I have to do the right thing you get a girl pregnant you get married it's what my dad would have expected" Clark had planned to break up with Lana then she told him her news. He thought they had been careful she was on the pill or least she said she was so he did the right thing what his dad would have wanted him to do.

"Clark your dad would have wanted you to be happy more than anything you know that. Speaking of parents what did your mum say" Chloe didn't know what else to say nothing can prepare you for a conversation like this

"I haven't told her I don't know how. I can't bear to see the same look of disappointment that is on your face on hers" Clark knew that he would have to tell his mum but he wanted to live in denial for a bit longer

"Clark she won't be disappointed she loves you no matter what. And for the record I am not disappointed in you I never will be I just thought your life was going in a different direction" Chloe smiled her must reassuring smile at her best friend

"so did I but Lois doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. She told me that she couldn't even be my friend anymore" Clark said as he fought back the tears.

"I know she told me what happened" Chloe had an idea but wanted to hear it from Clark

"she told me that she couldn't be my friend because I chose Lana over her" when Clark said it out loud it just sounded so stupid

"Lois will come round she's just mad. You know you can't live without her just like she can't live without you" Chloe hoped she was right but with Lois you never know

"even I am not the gullible we both know that once Lois has made her mind up there is no changing it" Clark smiled his first real smile

"I know that you don't want to answer this but I have to know. Why didn't you wait for Lois you know she wouldn't have left without a good reason" it was a tough question but someone had to ask it

"I just wanted someone to love me and to love them back without any secrets and lies and I thought things could go back to how things used to be then as time went on I remembered all the reasons that Lana and I never worked in the past. I was going to end things but she told me that I was going to be a dad how could break up with her" Clark knew he had to tell Chloe the truth she could read him better than anyone

"Clark I love you. you are my best friend and I want you to be happy and clearly the person who makes you happy isn't Lana. Just talk to Lois tell her you love her and give her time she will come round" Chloe hated seeing Clark like this she just wanted him to feel the happiness she feel

"I am happy Chloe trust me. I don't want to talk about this anymore ok everything is fine" Clark said trying to convince himself more than anyone

"Clark whatever happens I will be here for you. you know that." Chloe smiled and gave Clark a hug.

"which is why I want you to be the maid of honour." Clark knew the bride normally picked the maid of honour but Chloe was his best friend and he couldn't imagine his wedding without her

"I would love to" Chloe smiled knowing that it would piss Lana off if she said yes

_**Breakfast at the farm **_

"Clark are you listening to me. We have an appointment with the wedding planner today do you even care if we have the perfect wedding" Lana was standing by the stove making breakfast

"sorry Lana I was miles away what did you say" Clark tried to focus but couldn't get the conversation that had with Chloe out of his mind

"Clark do you even care about our wedding it's going to be the most important day of our lives and I want to happen before I get to fat. I don't want to waddle up the aisle" Lana blabbered as she placed a plate of French toast in front of Clark

Clark stared at the plate he hated French toast he thought Lana knew that "I do care Lana I just have a lot on my mind" Clark smiled at Lana hoping she would take it any further

Lana ignored Clarks comment not wanting to think about anything other than the wedding "come on Clark eat your breakfast we have to get going"

Clark super hearing picks up a situation "Lana I have to go someone needs my help" Clark got up to leave

"sit down Clark they will be fine I did you here to help me do the guest list" Lana said as she turned to face him

"but Lana they could die" Clark panicked

"that's not your problem. When I said I want all of you I meant it and that means the part that you offer to the world. I don't want you to save people anymore" Lana said with a serious look on face

Clark didn't know what to say how could someone be so selfish but he wanted things with Lana to work so he was going to do whatever it takes to make it work.

"sorry Lana. So what plans have you made for the wedding" Clark smiled and ignored the guilt in his heart

"well so far I have made my half of the guest list. I managed to cut it down to 450 people" Lana smiled as she produced several pieces of paper

Clark chocked on his French toast "450 people I was thought that we could keep it small"

"that is small Clark you have no idea how many people I had to leave off. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" Lana pouted dramatically

Clark sighed "Lana it's when I pictured myself getting married I always thought that it would be close friends and family. and I would do it in the church where my parents got married" Clark wondered how he and Lana had such different ideas about what they wanted from their wedding

"that's so quaint Clark but I have bigger plans and want the whole world to see me marry the man I love" Lana wondered how Clark could be so simple sometimes

"Lana I know that you want a big wedding but how are we going to afford to pay for it. we will need to save for our own place to live and babies aren't cheap let's keep it simple" Clark as much as he loved life on the farm this was his mother's house he couldn't live here forever. He had some money saved but planned to use that for the baby's stuff

"Clark I've got it covered. Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing" Lana smiled she didn't want to live on the farm it smelled way too much for her taste and the last thing she wanted to be was a dumb farmers life. She was going to buy them a huge penthouse flat after the wedding to surprise her new husband

"Lana how can you afford to pay for this its sounds like it's going to cost a lot" Clark had an idea where the money was coming from he just wanted to hear her say it

"I am going to use the money I got from my divorce but we don't need to talk about that. Were together now that's all that matters" Lana tried to give Clark a reassuring smile

"Lana it doesn't feel right I want us to start are life together on our terms with our own money just us. Even if that means I can't give you the wedding of your dreams I want us to build a perfect life together" Clark said with all of his heart

"do you mean that Clark" it was just the chance Lana had been waiting for

"yes with my whole heart" Clark noticed a strange look on Lana's face

"when you say it's just going to be me and you I need you to really mean that no more contact with Chloe or Lois after the wedding" Lana watched Clark for a reaction. He didn't know it but she heard his talk with Chloe in the barn last night but she knew she had to take action before any of Chloe's crazy suggestions got into his head

"Lana how could you ask me not to be friends with Chloe you know that I never felt like that about anyone but you" Clark didn't know what to say realising for the first time that Lana might not be the girl he used to know

"I know that you don't feel that way about Chloe but as long as she keeps telling you your in love with Lois you might believe her and I don't want to raise baby on my own" Lana had to know how he felt about Lois even if she didn't want to hear it

"I don't love Lois I love you and you know I would never leave you to raise the baby on your own" Clark lied to himself almost as much as he was lying to Lana

"I know I just like to hear it sometimes. I love you and I want you to be more excited about this baby. It might not be happening the way you dreamed but it is happening so get on board." Lana ignored the nagging feeling that Clark was lying to her and listened to the part where he told her he loved her

"Lana I am excited trust me I guess it's just a lot to process. Maybe we should wait until after the baby is born to have the wedding" Clark suggested taking Lana's hand

"Clark I think it's important for us to get married soon in fact I was going to surprise you when the wedding planner got here but I have planned everything for 3 weeks time all you need to do is turn up" Lana smiled she knew for her plan to work she would have to put a ring on Clarks finger as soon as she could

"but shouldn't we have planned the wedding together what about what I want" Clark had a good idea about what Lana would have chosen and it would have way to much pink for his taste

"you're so funny Clark we both know you have no taste. Go to work just don't be late for the planner" Lana laughed not noticing the hurt look on Clarks face as she laughed at him

_**The daily planet **_

"hey Lois" Clark smiled at Lois placing a coffee in front of her

"Clark" Lois coldly answered placing the coffee back in front of him

"lo its only a cup of coffee don't be like this" Clark pushed the coffee back towards Lois

"no Clark friends buy each coffee and you're not my friend" Lois said pushing the coffee back to Clark

"but you are my friend no matter how hard you try not to be" Clark smiled at Lois trying to lighten the mood

" guess that explains the invite I got this morning" Lois glared at Clark

"what invite" Clark asked innocently

"oh don't play dumb Clark it doesn't suit you" Lois replied shoving a pink piece of paper across the desk

Clark stared at the pink piece of paper and all he could see was Lana he wondered where he was "you know I didn't send that right"

"I take it back you really are dumb" Lois smirked heading towards the coffee station

"I didn't mean it like that" Clark tried to reassure Lois as he followed her across the room

"then how did you mean it Clark" Lois stopped in her tracks and turned to face Clark

Clark sighed trying to think of a way to voice the words going round in his head "I was just shocked the invite is so not me"

"it is a bit pink. I take it that wasn't your choice" Lois asked as she fixed her coffee

"no I got up this morning and Lana told me she had planned everything. But I didn't realise that meant every little detail." Clark hated the invites they were so pink he wondered just how much pink was involved in the upcoming big day

"sucks for you. planning the wedding is as much the groom responsibility as the brides. The big day should be about you as a couple not just one of you" Lois teased as she smiled her first real smile at Clark in a while

Clark smiled what felt like his first real smile in a while as he teased Lois back "looks like you and I are on the same page for once lane"

"don't Clark" Lois started to walk back to her desk

"don't what Lois. Try to be your friend" Clark took her hand and turned her to face him

"yes don't act like thing nothing's changed. Like things are the way they used to be because there not and never will be again" Lois knew it was harsh but the only way she was ever going to get over Clark was to stop seeing him as anything more than a co worker

"Lois nothing has changed we can still be friends" Clark still hoped with time she would come round she was his closest friend the person who understood him best.

"no we can't. Your getting married in 3 weeks and in a few months you will be a father. You are getting everything you ever wanted with a girl you have loved for as long as you can remember. You deserve that we both know I could never give you that" Lois pulled her hand out of his and ran to the ladies room where she let the tears fall swearing this would be the last time Clark Kent makes her cry.

No matter how much of Clark wanted to run after Lois and tell her she was wrong he couldn't he had made his choice and Lana deserved his whole heart no matter how much that hurt him. Clark watched as Lois came and sat at her desk as if nothing happened the only time she spoke to him was to ask him how to spell something.

Clark was so caught up in his work and the fact that Lois was ignoring him he forgot all about his plans for that afternoon until his phone rang.

"hello" Clark answered

"Clark where are you" Lana had been waiting for almost half an hour and she was pissed

"at the daily planet why where are you" Clark couldn't understand why Lana was mad

"Clark did you forget about our meeting with the wedding planner. I swear sometimes you don't even care about anything that matters to me" Lana blabbed on

"I sure it doesn't matter if I'm not there it's not as if I had a say in anything was it" Clark tried to keep the resentment out of his voice

"Clark don't be like we both know it's the grooms job to just turn up and look good in a suit. So you better get here with a smile on your face" Lana tried to keep her tone light she didn't want the wedding planner to think that anything was wrong

"Lana something has come up at work I can't make. But I am sure that you have a handle on things" Clark hated lying but he didn't want to go anywhere where he wasn't wanted

"fine be like that but don't expect me to be on this stupid farm when you get home from work" Lana huffed

"Lana please don't be like that I love you" Clark said to a dial tone

Lois tried to keep the smirk off her face. "something wrong Lois" Clark asked looking up to find a smile on Lois's face

"nope nothing what so ever" Lois smiled when she realised that Clark and Lana still had the same problems despite their change in status

Clark rolled his eyes " I should go I will see you tomorrow Lois"

"bye Clark" Lois said not looking up from her computer

_**The night before the wedding **_

"Chloe tell me again why am I here" Lois asked as they waited for the guests of honour to turn up

"you were invited and I didn't want to come alone" Chloe hissed as they stood in a room full of people Chloe didn't recognise

"It wasn't like they would have missed me they have all these people I don't even recognise most of them" Lois whispered as she motioned to a waiter to bring her another drink

"exactly and as maid of honour I have to be here and I didn't want to be alone" Chloe said as she took another drink

"isn't that what you have jimmy for" Lois asked looking round to see if Clark and Lana were here yet

"he had to take a job out of town since Lana didn't want to hire him to photograph this blessed event" if Chloe was honest she was kind of pissed that Clark didn't stand up to Lana and hire jimmy

"seriously Clark needs to man up and grow a back bone if he ever wants to have an equal say in how his child is raised" Lois stopped talking when she sees Mrs. Kent coming towards her

"hey Mrs. K great to see you it's been way to long" Lois smiled as she gave Mrs. K a big hug

"great just busy with work. The wedding was such short notice I nearly didn't make" Martha smiled at Lois happy to see the woman she thought of a daughter

"I didn't know Clark had it in him to move so fast. Let's hope it sticks this time" Lois spoke without thinking

"Mrs. Kent you must be so happy to be getting a daughter" Chloe hoped no one picked up on what Lois said

"I am really happy" Martha liked Lana she did she just wasn't sure she was the right woman for her son

"so Lois how have you been every time I ask Clark about you he clams up. Is everything alright" Martha hoped that no noticed that she changed the subject

"I am fine Mrs. k trust me. Clark and I don't really have a lot to talk about nowadays. But that is a story for another day. Look here comes the happy couple" the last person Lois wanted to talk about Clark was his mum

"if you ever need to talk I am here for you. you know that" Martha smiled at Lois

Clark watched his mum talk to Lois and saw how easy it was between them he wished that it could be like that between his mum and Lana but I guess like most things he had to give it time.

_**Later that night **_

Lois leaned back on the stall door and took a deep breath if it was up to her she would be as far away from here as possible but Chloe needed so here she was. Lois opened the door and saw the last thing she ever thought she would

"Lana what the hell are you doing" Lois saw Lana drinking a glass of champagne. With a empty bottle on the sink next to her

"nothing" Lana tried to hide the glass behind her

"what about the baby are you insane" Lois knew what she had seen

Lana knew she couldn't hide it anymore and it's not like Lois could do anything this wedding was going to happen

"I guess I can t hide it anymore. There is no baby I lied. I wanted Clark to be mine and he was so in love with you and he thought that I didn't see it so I had to give him a reason to never leave me" Lana smirked with a big grin on her face

Lois was shocked for once in her life she was almost speechless she didn't know how anyone could sink that low "so what happens in six months when your meant to give birth to a baby"

"I was planning on losing the baby when we were on honeymoon and we would be so heartbroken that Clark would never leave me he will always be mine" Lana truly was crazy

"Lana your sick in the head. What's stopping me from going to tell Clark the truth right now" Lois said as she marched towards the door

"I know you won't because you can't stand the idea that even after I lied to him he will still chose me. don't you get it Lois he will always chose me no matter what you do" Lana said as she stepped between Lois and the door

"then why all the lies why not just be honest with him" Lois questioned

"because I saw the way he looked at. He never looked at me that way" Lana admitted

"how can you build a marriage based on a lie" Lois didn't know whether to slap Lana or pity her

"it won't be a lie he will learn to love me again" Lana tried to reassure herself more than anyone

"yes it will but Clark has changed he learned to be more then the boy who was in love with the girl next door. Are you going to let him give that all up for a girl he doesn't love with all of his heart" Lois said as she pushed past Lana to exit the bathroom

"Lois are you going to tell him" Lana asked quietly

"honestly I don't know" Lois turned and walked away.

_**The wedding day **_

"Clark are you ok you've have been very quiet all day" Martha was worried about her son this was meant to be the happiest day of his life yet she had never seen him look so sad

"mum I'm fine its normal to be a little nervous right" Clark had never felt so sacred and he wasn't sure why he had been in love with Lana for as long as he could remember

"yes Clark I guess it is. I was so nervous when I married your father but as soon as I saw him the nerves of went away and I knew it was going to be the start of a new life one that would be better than I could ever imagined" Martha's voice took on a dreamy quality as she remembered her wedding day

Clark smiled at his mum he knew how hard it was for her to talk about his dad so he loved it when he does talk about him "mum how did you know that dad was the one for you"

"your dad is the person who makes me feel like I could do anything. He is the person who makes me feel like I can fly. He is the person who knows exactly what to say even when I don't ask him a question. I guess when you know you don't have to question it. it just fits" Martha knew how hard today would be as much as she liked Lana she just didn't fit with Clark the way Lois did. She smiled wondering what Jonathan made of Clarks choice of bride he had always sworn that Lois and Clark would get married.

"mum you talk about dad as if he is still here" Clark stood up to give his mum a hug

"he is Clark. Your dad is always with me in my heart. I will never stop loving him. You must feel that way about Lana or you wouldn't be marrying her" Martha embraced Clark back

"I guess I do its just nerves as soon as I see her I will be fine" Clark released his mother and started to pace the small room

"Clark is there something you're not telling me" Martha said with all of her motherly concern

"Lana is pregnant. She wanted to wait until after the honeymoon to tell people but you know I can't lie to you" Clark looked at the floor not wanting see the disappoint in his mothers eyes

"Clark that's great news. I hate to ask this but have you told Jor-el." Martha was shocked and hoped that didn't show in her voice

"no Lana wanted to keep the news between us the only people that know are you Lois and Chloe" Clark knew that he tell should Jor-el so they could know what to expect for the pregnancy and to see if it was even safe for her to be having this baby

"how did Lois and Chloe take the news Lois said something about the two of you not having a lot to talk about anymore" Martha was worried about Lois something seemed off with her

"Chloe is happy for us. and everything with Lois is fine I have just been a bit distracted lately so we haven't spent a lot of time together outside of work" Clark lied not wanting to talk about Lois

"Clark I am your mother do you not think I know when you're lying to me" Martha was worried now what had gone on with her son and Lois

" is it possible to love two people at the same time" Clark asked

"why Clark is there someone else in your heart" Martha knew that it took a lot for Clark to ask her that

"mum I always thought that Lana was everything that I ever wanted. But that changed the day I met Lois I might not have realised it at the time she is everything that I have ever needed."Clark paused trying to find the words that were confusing him

"Clark are you in love with Lois" Martha tried to keep the smile off her face at the idea of Lois and Clark after all there was a innocent baby caught up in all of this

"yes and I thought she loved me back. But she left without even saying goodbye and it hurt. So when Lana came back I was looking for comfort and someone who loved me for me and I thought I did love Lana but Lois came back. And I realised I still loved her but then Lana told me about the baby and I wanted to the right thing" Clark felt better to confess how he felt

"oh Clark you shouldn't keep things bottled up. I know you love Lana but if she is not the one in your heart then things will never be easy and that is not fair on the child. Marriage is a partnership and if one of those partners isn't on the same page then its doomed to fail" Martha knew that her husband would have wanted them to get married but she wanted Clark to do whatever makes him happy.

"mum I do love Lana and I will be happy I am just nervous. Forget about what I said. I am going to get some fresh air" Clark gave his mum a hug and walked out of the room where they were getting ready

Martha had to give it time she knew her son and Lois are fated to be together all she had to do was give it time things would work themselves out.

_**The wedding**_

"Clark its not to late you can still make a run for it" Oliver was stood by Clark side as they waited for Lana to make her way down the aisle

"Oliver let it go ok I am getting married" Clark snapped

"I was joking cant you take a joke" Oliver defended himself

"I know I am just nervous Oliver" Clark apologised

"I get it Clark I would be nervous to if I was committing myself to a lifetime of the wrong woman" Oliver let slip

"say it how you really feel" Clark didn't know how to feel did everybody think that he was marring the wrong woman

"Clark forget about it" Oliver said glad the wedding march had started

Chloe gives Lana a hug and starts her walk down the long aisle.

"good luck Lana" Chloe smiled with a fake smile

"I know you don't mean it but thanks Chloe" Lana smiled back knowing Chloe didn't mean it

Chloe took a deep breath and started the long walk down the aisle. She looked at Clark and couldn't help but think he looks miserable.

Lana smiled she knew that this day would come and now all she had to do was get a ring on his finger and he would be hers forever and no one could do anything about it.

Lana reached the alter and offered hand to Clark. The minster started to talk but Clark looked a million miles away like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Clark and Lana are now to enter this way of life. They will each give their consent to the other  
and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray with them that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together." Lana smiled at Clark gave his hand a reassuring squeeze

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now" the minister paused as Lana and Clark both looked around the room wondering if anyone would object.

Clark and Lana turned back to face each other

"Clark I can't let you do this" came a voice from a few rows back

"Lois" Clark turned to look at Lois as she made her way to the aisle

"Clark you are the best person I know and I can't let you start your life off with a lie. There is no baby ask Lana" Lois knew that she wasn't really speaking to Clark but she couldn't let him make the biggest mistake of his life

"Lois is lying. She wants you for herself Clark don't listen to her" Lana lied

"Lana tell him the truth you owe him that much. A marriage built on lies is never going to last the truth always comes out" Lois tried to reason with Lana

Lana looked at floor and tried to gather herself "Clark Lois is just trying to make trouble ignore her and let's get back to what matters us getting married."

"Lana Lois has never lied to me look me in the eye and tell me she is lying" Clark wanted to believe Lana but something told him Lana wasn't quite telling the truth

"Clark I love you and Lois is lying. But we can talk about this later let's get married" Lana took Clarks hand and tried to turn towards the alter

"Clark I know that my timing is all wrong. But I can't sit here and let you make the biggest mistake of your life. I love you Clark you're the love of my life" Lois knew that only to stop Clark was to tell the truth

Clark voice wobbled as he spoke "Lois can we talk later I need to talk to Lana first" Clark didn't give Lois a chance to react as he grabbed Lana's hand and lead her in to the room where he had got ready

"Lana I need to you tell me the truth. Are you pregnant" Clark let go of Lana's hand and stared at her

Lana took a deep breath "Clark don't be mad. No I am not pregnant" Lana knew everybody was right she owed him the truth and the chance give them a real and honest start

"how could you lie to me Lana do you even love me or is that a lie to" Clark didn't know whether to be heartbroken or happy that he had a lucky escape

"Clark of course I love you more then I have loved anyone. But I saw the way you looked at Lois and knew that you didn't feel the same way about me that you used to. And I couldn't bear to lose you so I said I was pregnant" Lana moved closer to Clark as he backed away from her

"Lana what was going to happen after the wedding when there was no baby" Clark looked at Lana and for the first time he didn't see the girl he fell In love with

"I don't know everything just got so out of hand. Don't hold this against me I wanted you to remember the way things used to be and hoped that you would love me as much as I love you" Lana pleaded as the tears started to fall

"Lana the tears aren't going to work anymore I can't trust you if you're going to lie about that what else are you lying about" Clark knew what he had to do but it was going to be hard

"Clark I would never lie to you again. I love you that's all that matters isn't it" Lana questioned

"Lana I did love you a part of me always will but I don't anymore but most of all i don't trust you. and you can't build a marriage without trust." Clark knew in his heart that he had to end things

"we can get it back we have before" Lana pleaded

"no we can't it was broken a long time ago. We have just been to blind to see it. we were so busy fighting to be a couple we forget how to be friends" Clark spoke finally figuring out why him and Lana could never be together

"is this about Lois do you really love her" Lana had to know if he was going to run to Lois's arms

"yes Lana while you were gone I fell in love with Lois she went from someone I couldn't live with to someone I couldn't live without" Clark didn't want to hurt Lana but it was time to start being honest

"so that's it were done. It won't last between you and Lois she doesn't even the know the real you" Lana spat bitterly

"that's why Lois and I will work. She might not know about my powers but she knows the real Clark Kent and what I want someone who loves me not my powers" Clark had always felt that Lana loved him for his powers and not him

"Clark I do love you. but you destroyed it with all your secrets and lies. It's your fault I am the way am now it's your fault you can't trust me anymore" Lana was angry and taking it out on Clark

"no its your own fault. Trust is earned its a two way street think about all the times you lied to me. and at least I never married someone else while claiming to love you" Clark couldn't understand why Lana was so mad

"I married Lex to protect you" Lana couldn't believe Clark was blaming her for what happened with Lex

"you wouldn't have had to marry Lex if you hadn't run into his arms in the first place" Clark knew that he had done the right thing

"and I wouldn't have run into his arms if you hadn't broken up with me." Lana paused looking Clark right in the eyes

"I guess it's been a long time coming we just had face Clark Kent and Lana Lang were never meant to be" Clark said trying to ignore the fact Lana was crying

"Lana don't cry we had a good run while it lasted. Trust me when I say one day you will find someone who loves for you are and you won't have to question it" Clark smiled and gave Lana a hug

"I guess I will. Clark I can't face the people out there can you take care out it" Lana felt a peace that she hadn't felt in months

"I will take of it. this isn't goodbye you are one of my oldest friends and will always have a place in my heart" Clark smiled finding an inner calm that he hadn't felt in months

"Clark I can't be your friend right it would hurt too much. Please understand that" Lana started to pack up her things

"I get it Lana I do. I guess this is goodbye" Clark said as Lana went to change out of her wedding dress

"goodbye Clark" Lana walked out the room and the tears really started to fall knowing she had lost the love of her life

Clark pulled out his phone and dialled the best man

"Oliver can you tell people the wedding is off and to go home" Clark felt very calm for a guy who had called off his wedding

"Clark are you sure" Oliver questioned

"yes Oliver just get rid of everybody. I have some phone calls to make" Clark said hanging up the phone

Oliver addressed the crowd "sorry to be the one to tell you this but the groom has asked me to tell that the wedding will not be taking place. He is sorry but there are no further details." The guest started to gossip among themselves as they made their way to the exits

"Martha I am so sorry" Lois spoke as ignored the stares from the departing guests

"don't be sorry Lois you did the right thing" Martha smiled at Lois hoping Clark had come to his senses and was going to ask Lois out on a date

"yeah Lois you did the right thing. But maybe you could have done it before it got this far" Chloe joked

"funny Chloe if we weren't in a church I would so hit you" Lois smiled

Martha laughed "come ladies lets go back to the farm I could make us some food"

"sounds great do you think Clark will be there" Lois worried

"who knows but you will have to talk to him at some point. You can't runway now" Chloe urged her cousin

_**The Kent farm **_

"Mrs. K I am so going to miss you when you go back to Washington" Lois mumbled through a mouthful of pie

"I second that are you sure you can't stay a bit longer" Oliver joked

"I would love to stay but It was hard enough to get this weekend off. But I will be back before you even have time to miss me" Martha smiled. Martha wanted to come back more but it was hard to see the farm without the love of her life

Lois smiled and was about to reply when Clarks truck roared into the driveway. The five people sat at the table went very quiet as the door to the kitchen opened

Martha ran up to give her son a hug.

"mum I am fine." Clark pulled away and smiled at her

"well even if you weren't a slice of your mum pie could make it all better" Lois said as she looked at Clark to see if he meant what he said

"Lois is so right your mums food makes anything better" Chloe agreed there was something different about Clark he seemed lighter as if he didn't have the world on his shoulders

The group sat around eating, drinking and just chatting about old times on the farm. Eventually Chloe and Oliver left to go home and Martha went to bed leaving Lois and Clark alone.

"so Lois that was an impressive speech you made at the church today" Clark smiled teasing Lois

"well I was just doing my duty to the people in your life can't have you brooding for the rest of your life" Lois smiled glad to have the old Clark back

"so you didn't mean when you said you love me" Clark was being bold but he knew that what he had to do

Lois blushed "Clark you just broke up with the love of your life it's too soon to be talking about whether I love you or not"

"but that's where your wrong lo. Lana wasn't the love of my life anymore you are" Clark stood up and went to sit next to Lois

Lois gulped "Clark don't say it if you don't mean it"

"Lois I love you. it might have taken me a long time to be honest with myself but you're the one" Clark took Lois's hand in his own

Lois pulled her hand away "Clark I love you to but things will never be easy with me i am not perfect"

"Lois I love you because of your flaws that what makes you perfect for me" Clark took her hand again

"I love you Clark" Lois pulled Clark in for a kiss

Clark wanted to keep kissing Lois but first he had to tell her the truth about him " Lois I love you which why I have to tell you this. I am the red blue blur" Clark paused and looked for a reaction

Lois smiled "Clark I love you. you could tell me your from mars and I wouldn't care" Lois pulled Clark in for another kiss

"there is something else I need to tell you" Clark smiled and told Lois the truth about him and where he came from.

"I love you smallville nothing is going to change the way I feel about you" Lois smiled unable to keep the smile off her face

"I missed that" Clark told Lois pulling Lois to her feet

"missed what" Lois followed Clark as lead her into the living room

"you calling me smallville" Clark let go of Lois's hand to put some music on

"really I thought you hated it" Lois was shocked to hear that Clark liked his nick name

Clark smiled "well I couldn't let you know that I liked it all these years I would never hear the end of it" Clark took Lois in his arms and started to dance with her

"no you wouldn't smallville" Lois wrapped her arms around Clarks neck and started to sway to the music

"I love you Lois Lane and I always will" Clark pulled Lois in for a deep kiss

"I guess I love you too smallville" Lois joked as she pulled away panting for breath

Lois and Clark swayed to the music wrapped up in each other's arms unaware they were being watched.

Martha smiled and raised her glass of water to the ceiling. "I guess you were right all along Jonathan"

_**The end**_


End file.
